


Adore You

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: A love so precious there is nothing to do but watch it unfold; laden with desires and the belief that the right person will come into your life at the right time.> contains graphic sexual scenes 🔞
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> ~ wrote this planning to make it angsty, but it's been awhile since I wrote a saccharine sweet JunDong, so here it is, cavities and all

Donghyuk made _gimbap_ because Junhoe loved them the most. He put bacon, rolled eggs, perilla leaves onto the rice he had painstakingly mixed with sesame oil and seasoning. He rolled them tightly, because Junhoe would notice if the packing was loose. The contents would spill on his office shirt and leave stains which would have been hard to wash in the machine. Donghyuk knows this because it had happened before. He wished Junhoe had gotten angry over it. After all, those linen shirts were pretty expensive and stains that were hard to disappear, meant they were completely ruined.

“It’s just a blouse. I don’t care about the blouse, I do care that everything you make for me go straight into my mouth and not my body. Only you can have my body.” Junhoe declared adamantly, pulling Donghyuk to sit on his lap, after pushing his work aside. “Now, tell me, what did you do today after you went to buy the groceries?” Junhoe had asked, his deep voice always making Donghyuk quiver, especially when it was whispered so close to his ear, like this.

“I checked out the art gallery near Yeonnamdong. They are having a Kadinsky exhibition, then I dropped by the studio and we played for a bit. Then, I came home and cooked beef bone soup for you.” Donghyuk listed out his activities, even as Junhoe nuzzled his face against his neck, the tickling sensation making him squirm and giggle on Junhoe’s lap.

“We?” Junhoe ventured, catching on fast. He always did.

Donghyuk’s smile faltered slightly at Junhoe’s question, because he realised he had forgotten to tell Junhoe that he had gone out to meet Jiwon as well. Predictably, Donghyuk could sense Junhoe’s body bristled slightly at this piece of new information.

“He was in the area and it’s been awhile since we met.” Donghyuk exhaled, realising that Junhoe’s jealousy, while adorable most days, were jarring to their relationship. It was only a momentary lapse though, and then Junhoe leaned back with a sigh. “I should have told you, _jagi_.” Donghyuk bit his lips, feeling slightly guilty. Junhoe’s hands had already found Donghyuk’s thighs, encased in silk boxers, fingers caressing lightly before kneading them with a little more intensity with each passing second, causing Donghyuk to whimper softly with desire. Donghyuk turned so he could straddle Junhoe’s hips, lips already puckered for a kiss. Junhoe gazed up softly into Donghyuk’s eyes, finding his reflection there, his smile returning before folding his lips over Donghyuk’s in an intimate kiss.

“You are not obligated to tell me anything, babe.” Junhoe whispered huskily, when he released Donghyuk. His hands had dipped into the boxers while they had been kissing, fingers encircling the pulsating tube of Donghyuk’s arousal, thumb running deliciously over the tip, making Donghyuk moan Junhoe’s name urgently under his breath.

Mornings always meant Donghyuk waking up to crumpled sheets, naked and on his own. He would dress himself, padding out to the kitchen to make coffee; two mugs. He would bring one to Junhoe in the study.

“I knew I’d find you here.” Donghyuk would greet, placing the mug on the table as his other hand skimmed Junhoe’s smooth back, hunched over his desk, probably going over his itinerary for the day. “Good morning, _jagiya_.”

“Thank you.” Junhoe would quipped before sipping the coffee, although he barely looked up from his morning paper. Donghyuk would stand beside him for awhile before going to the bathroom to get the tub ready for him. Sometimes, if he had a lot of time and he was being playful, Junhoe would pull Donghyuk in as well and they would be in there until the water started turning cold or until Donghyuk began nagging him about being late for work.

Fridays was the best, because Junhoe would come home earlier than usual and more often than not, he would find Donghyuk in the tiny studio where Donghyuk sometimes did his painting or played some music on the keyboard. Junhoe had that one room purposely converted into a studio, because he wanted Donghyuk to continue pursuing his passion for the arts.

“You’re home, _jagi_.” Donghyuk called out, looking up into the full length mirrors which lined the walls, glancing at the reflection of the entrance where Junhoe stood, leaning in, watching him quietly. Donghyuk always knew when Junhoe was home. It was as if his heart had an in-built sensor which detected when his soulmate was nearby. “I made _sujebi_.” Donghyuk added without looking up, fingers busy dabbing his brush onto the tray where he had mixed an array of watercolour paints. He had pasted a picture of Hangang River on the mirror and was using it as the guide for his work this time around. Junhoe would come closer, watching him intently. With his tie loosened over the unbuttoned collar of his blouse, he would appraise Donghyuk from the back, taking in the faded grey Planet Hollywood sweater pulled over black tights, the dark hair tied into a high bun, supported by a black Nike headband and the gold-rimmed glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. It always made him wonder if it was possible to love anyone so much so that his heart might probably burst just looking at his object of adoration for too long. “ _Jagi_ , why are you quiet? Are you tired?” Donghyuk would ask when Junhoe did not reply him, as he bend slightly over to add a shadowed blue onto the river’s water.

Junhoe discarded his jacket, unbuttoning his blouse, hugging Donghyuk possessively from behind, turning his lover’s face so he could plant a wet, dominating kiss over those pliant lips. Donghyuk’s muffled laughter filling the room, knowing that surrendering to Junhoe also meant giving in to his own pleasures. He would turn slowly, returning that kiss with equal candour, hoisting himself onto Junhoe’s waist so he could feel the ridge of Junhoe’s erection against his own.

“I missed you.” Junhoe would mutter as he slowly carried Donghyuk and pinned him gently against the mirror.

“Here? Now?” Donghyuk would ask in surprise, elbows propped onto Junhoe’s shoulder as Junhoe first took off his glasses, headband and scrunchy, releasing that thick mane of hair.

“Why ever not?” Junhoe inquired, chucking the items gently onto the floor and taking in those soft features; the lips swollen from Junhoe’s kiss, the dimples embedded on his cheeks and the effervescent sparkle in his eyes. “How do you expect me to resist you?” Junhoe added in disbelief much to Donghyuk’s amusement.

“ _Geojitmal_.” Donghyuk enthused, although he was already grinding himself against the taut, pulsating bump which had magically appeared along Junhoe’s groin. Junhoe shook his head adamantly, flashing an indulgent smile. He had stopped long enough to discard his shirt, now working at unzipping his pants, whilst still propping Donghyuk up against the mirror. Donghyuk, seeing that hewas still holding his brush in his hand, began tracing swirls of aqua blue water paint against the crook of Junhoe’s shoulder.

“Baby…” Junhoe rasped at this light touch. He had managed to get his pants off and was now working furiously to slip those tights off from Donghyuk’s legs.

“You’re my canvas.” Donghyuk whispered, holding on to Junhoe as he finally slipped the tights off, shivering as the cool air grazed the underside of his bare bottom. Junhoe’s hands, warm and big, cupped the supple swells of his butt tightly. “Put me down, _jagi_. Let me trace your body with my tongue.” Donghyuk requested, throwing the brush aside and Junhoe would always oblige.

Junhoe released him slowly, kicking away his trousers and helping Donghyuk with the tights which had gotten stuck around his ankles. There was a sheepskin rug at a corner of the room just by the keyboard and Junhoe led Donghyuk there, tugging the sweater off before sitting back, resting against the mirror, a wide smile plastered across his lips. Donghyuk knelt before him, licking along the valley of Junhoe’s smooth chest, slowly leaving a moist, circular trail around one budded nipple before swirling it downward where Junhoe’s abs had tightened with the heightened anticipation of desire. Donghyuk’s gaze found his lover’s eyes as his mouth took in the prow of that jutting length greedily, making Junhoe groaned loudly in surrender.

Donghyuk swallowed Junhoe whole; his tongue working overtime as it swirled along the base of that turgid length, slurping slowly upwards towards the smooth, rounded tip. Junhoe licked his fingers, scrambling to wet the valley between’s Donghyuk bottom and finding the puckered hole more by instinct than anything else. Donghyuk’s muffled moans reverberated in the confines of the room.

They would normally end up in bed an hour later, Donghyuk warm against his arms, both famished, but neither wanting to get up or even move.

“We can die hungry here, then.” Junhoe teased to Donghyuk’s languid laughter; a sound he treasured with all his heart. Junhoe would grab his phone and order food. _Jjajangmyeon_ for himself and _samgyupsal_ for Donghyuk.

“What about my _sujebi_?” Donghyuk complained.

“I’ll have that too later. For now, just stay still and let me hold you.” Junhoe implored with his deep voice, lips puckering to kiss the top of Donghyuk’s head, embracing him tighter.

“I need a haircut.” Donghyuk sighed. “My hair is way too long.” He added, eyes closed, enjoying this moment of being in bed with the love of his life.

“It’s just nice. Don’t cut it.” Junhoe muttered, protesting sleepily, running his fingers through the fine hairs covering Donghyuk’s nape. “It’s pretty.”

“Yunhyeong invited us to a Halloween party next week.” Donghyuk informed him, snuggling closer because it was getting colder. 

“Hmm…” Junhoe answered distractedly.

“I’m thinking of costumes for the both of us.” Donghyuk stated.

“Do we even have time to get a matching one?” Junhoe asked sleepily.

“If you don’t mind me choosing, I’ll find a nice one for us.” Donghyuk intoned in his flirtatious voice, the one that was like sticky, sweet molasses.

“Hmm…okay.” Junhoe yawned agreeably, although he might not have been so assured, had he seen the mischievous twinkle in Donghyuk’s eyes.

~~~~~

On the day of the party, Junhoe realised belatedly that Donghyuk had pulled a fast one over him. The nurse’s uniform Donghyuk had urged him to put on, was a tad too tight and way too short.

“Babe…” Junhoe groaned miserably as he stepped out of the room, looking like a million dollars from the neck down and half dead from the neck up.

“It’s a zombie nurse costume and I’m the zombie doctor.” Donghyuk had explained, his pristine white lab coat smeared with blood. His hair had been sprayed up and coloured to look frizzed like the bride of Frankenstein. A stethoscope and glasses completed his get-up. Junhoe made a face, which veered between laughing and crying. “Sit down and let me do your make-up. The make-up is the most important portion of the costume.” Donghyuk had said sagely and Junhoe had submitted quietly.

For over an hour, Junhoe had sat patiently. He groaned even louder when he caught sight of his complete regalia. Donghyuk’s skilful hands had made the lower half of his face deteriorate into a mass of exposed teeth and gums, painted a bloody scarlet, the upper half all glam with shimmery eyeshadows and heavy mascara. Donghyuk even painted faux cleavage between the v-slit of the collar. With the frizzy red wig beneath the nurse’s hat, it would have been impossible to recognise Junhoe at all. The red stiletto was really the cherry on top of this cake of a Halloween costume. 

“You really hate me, don’t you?” Junhoe sighed deeply as he gazed in misery at his reflection in the mirror. Donghyuk ran his hand over the curvaceous booty encased so tightly into the polyester uniform and nodded.

“With the poison of a thousand snakes.” He emphasised, flashing dimples as deep as the Mariana Trench.

The party at Yunhyeong’s place was always raucous. Yunhyeong spared no expense from the decor, the food to the company. 

There was even a Tarot card reader and some games which were adult oriented for some of the more adventurous friends. Every few minutes, a blood-curdling scream would reverberate through the living room and everyone had to take shots because that was the rule.

Donghyuk and Junhoe were talking to Yunhyeong under a canopy hung with ornamental skulls, when someone fondled Junhoe’s butt, making him jump and curse loudly. It was Jiwon.

“And who is this luscious vixen with the endless legs?!” Jiwon inquired drunkenly as Junhoe turned away from him, his exquisitely painted face, tinged with annoyance. Donghyuk knew Junhoe had a lot of resentment towards his best friend. Jiwon had been Donghyuk’s first love and things had not ended well between them. Junhoe had every right not to trust the fact that Jiwon still wanted to be close friends with Donghyuk. “It’s Junhoe?!” Jiwon muttered in disbelief, taking in the curvaceous body, the lengthy legs encased in stockings and those fire red heels. “Wow, hey I’m sorry.” Jiwon shrugged, “but I’m not.” He winked as if that would make everything alright.

“Ya~keep your filthy hands off my ass!” Junhoe had half yelled much to everyone’s consternation.Of course, everyone knew there was no love lost between Donghyuk’s former paramour and his current one. Yunhyeong was especially worried, because Donghyuk had suffered so much heartbreak with Jiwon. He had even told Donghyuk he would be willing to cut ties with Jiwon just so he could keep his friendship with Donghyuk.

They had been college buddies, but everyone knew Jiwon had been the Don Juan in their campus and had his eyes on half the student body. Hanbin and Jinhwan had quickly stood up, both ready to hold back either Junhoe or Jiwon, if things started turning hairy.

Donghyuk had stationed himself between the two, because it had been hard to even get the both of them in the same room without a scuffle breaking out a year ago. Junhoe could tolerate him in large gatherings as long as their paths barely crossed. Tonight had been unfortunate.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough the both of you. Donghyuk, I need you and Junhoe to help me take out the _canapes_ from the fridge. It’s on the top shelf.” Yunhyeong had interjected quickly to quell the bad feelings that were slowly rising between both Junhoe and Jiwon. Donghyuk had quickly nodded pointedly at Yunhyeong, steering Junhoe away, grateful for the digression.

Junhoe had pouted all the way home though, silent and brooding, looking almost comical with his get-up. It was amazing how pristine he looked, despite the revelling they had done all night. Donghyuk knew his pensiveness had everything to do with Jiwon’s presence at Yunhyeong’s party.

“I should have told you.” Donghyuk whispered regretfully as he stood in front of Junhoe, helping him to wipe the makeup off. Junhoe remained silent, eyes closed as Donghyuk ran the damp cotton gently over his lids. He had taken off the nurse’s uniform, kicking the stilettos away in frustration just outside their little walk-in closet, before sitting on the chair in front of the vanity dresser, waiting for Donghyuk to help him. All he had on was the netted stockings over his briefs.

“Babe, it’s fine. I have got to get used to seeing him around you. That was good practice for a start.” Junhoe intoned, not moving a muscle, lips still shut so he sounded even more angrier than he should, except he had not wanted to move his lips in case Donghyuk decided to wipe off the lipstick. When he realised that there was no longer any movement in front of him, he opened his eyes slowly, realising that Donghyuk was just leaning against the vanity, gazing at him pointedly.

“I can’t have you suffering like this.” Donghyuk exhaled softly, folding his arms, guilt plastered over his arms. Junhoe sat up, pulling Donghyuk closer to him.

“Babe, I’m willing to go through it if it makes you happy.” He admitted, cupping Donghyuk’s derriere from under the lab coat and pulling him down to his knees so he could bend down to give him a kiss. His fingers worked into Donghyuk’s frizzled hairdo, tugging him closer. Donghyuk’s muffled moans filled the enclosed space lighted only by the vanity’s white spotlights. His tongue swept into Donghyuk’s mouth possessively, sucking Donghyuk’s lips, stealing every breath Donghyuk was attempting to take. Donghyuk’s mouth was smeared with his lipstick when Junhoe finally released him, gasping for breath between the knobs of his knees.

“I love you.” Donghyuk whispered breathily, hands already travelling to the waistband of the stockings, tearing off the flimsy material so he could cup the bulge now growing between Junhoe’s legs. “I don’t deserve you.” He added.

“Let me be the judge of that.” Junhoe whispered, sitting up slightly so he could get his briefs off. He had barely regained his seating before Donghyuk’s mouth enclosed greedily around his pulsating length. “F-f-fuck, babe.” He moaned, clutching Donghyuk’s hair even harder and pulling him in, watching with pleasure as Donghyuk’s head began to bob up and down from the mirror’s reflection. “Donghyukie…” Junhoe groaned as Donghyuk began sucking him in earnest. The sounds Donghyuk was making resonated in the still air of the cool, dim closet and Junhoe surrendered himself completely to his desire.

Donghyuk stood up moments later, licking his lips. He had dispensed with his lab coat somewhere while he had been kneeling and pleasuring Junhoe. Now, he began tugging the surgeon’s scrub up and over his head. Junhoe leaned forward, pulling Donghyuk closer, lips latching on one nipple gently.

“ _Jagiii_ …” Donghyuk drawled softly, cradling Junhoe’s head tightly in his arms as desire overtook his body, making him shudder uncontrollably. Junhoe slathered his saliva across Donghyuk’s chest, trailing a warm path before nipping on the other nipple. Donghyuk began whispering Junhoe’s name over and over again, very much aware that Junhoe was pulling his pants down and applying dexterous strokes along his already turgid erection. Junhoe turned him swiftly, pushing him down so that he was bend over, half his body resting on the vanity’s smooth walnut table, his cheek plastered against the mirror. The mirror began to fog with Donghyuk’s harsh breaths. The vanity began to shake from this sudden roughness and Donghyuk gasped in excitement as he felt Junhoe’s fingers peel the cheeks of his butt apart gently.

The table shook once more, even more vigorously this time as Junhoe began to lick him, slowly at first between the supple valley. Donghyuk uttered Junhoe’s name once more, gripping the sides of the table, feeling as if he was melting into it. From the mirror, all he could see was the top of Junhoe’s head, that handsome face nowhere to be seen, already planted deeply between his butt. His mind keeled over the edge of euphoria, as he felt the tip of Junhoe’s tongue working its way into his exposed and puckered hole. Donghyuk began to beg for mercy, whimpering softly, very much aware that the possibility of spilling his seed all over his dresser was imminent. Junhoe loomed behind him, the large warm hands Donghyuk had become accustomed to the past two years, as ever gentle and loving.

“Babe, I’m going in.” Junhoe’s deep voice, reassuring as always had been his anchor during troubled times. He had suffered badly as a youth, had been in relationships where he had been taken advantaged of, or worst, abused. By the time they met, he had just completed therapy after yet another heartbreak and he was not even sure if he had wanted to be with, or rely upon anyone. He had felt pathetic for being this way but he was also firm about becoming more independent and better.

Junhoe’s patience had been a boon to their relationship. Their first year had been filled with the kind of steadiness Donghyuk had sorely missed in his previous relationships. Even though Junhoe had refused to meet Jiwon, he had never stopped Donghyuk from meeting his friends. He knew Junhoe harboured a resentment towards Jiwon because he knew Donghyuk had been hurt badly in his last relationship. Donghyuk had even admitted it was his fault for thinking Jiwon would remain loyal to him but Junhoe would not hear any of this.

“Junhoe…” Donghyuk called out as Junhoe slid himself into that tight but waiting passage.

“Babe, you’re so…lush.” Junhoe whispered hoarsely against Donghyuk’s ear as he bend over and began his thrusts. “I love you, Donghyukie.” He whispered again and again, one of his hands had reached over, stroking Donghyuk fervently as he continued thrusting causing the vanity to shake and rattle from all the turbulence of their collective movements.

“ _Jagi_ , I’m c-c-co-coming…” Donghyuk croaked, fingers scrabbling over the back of the dresser for balance as Junhoe’s shuddered his release concurrently.

The air had remained still and cool, broken only by their harsh breaths.

Junhoe stood up first, having a care to make sure his hand, cloying and sticky with Donghyuk’s seed, would not touch any part of the vanity or Donghyuk.

“Are you alright?” Junhoe asked in alarm when Donghyuk remained where he was, draped over the table still gasping for breath.

“I’m fine, _jagi_. Go clean up first.” Donghyuk assured him with a small smile even though his eyes were still closed.

Donghyuk was still there hunched over the dresser when Junhoe returned.

“Come on, lazybones. Let me carry you to bed.” Junhoe interred with mirth filling his deep, rumble of a voice as he pulled Donghyuk up, scooping his lover into big strong arms.

“Can’t. I have so much hairspray on, my hair would be fried by tomorrow morning.” Donghyuk mumbled sleepily. Junhoe nuzzled his nose against Donghyuk’s cheek, making him giggle at this ticklish touch.

“Alright, I’ll wash your hair for you, but be awake long enough to dry off and get into bed.” Junhoe cajoled.

“Hmm…” Donghyuk muttered lazily.

The warm water Junhoe sprayed gently over his forehead was soothing, Donghyuk kept his eyes closed as Junhoe’s fingers slowly caressed his hair, massaging the shampoo tenderly and then rinsing the soapy water out in reverence.

“There you go, back to being my beautiful Donghyuk once more.” Junhoe announced as he wrapped a towel around Donghyuk’s head.

“I’m so tired, _jagi_. Can you carry me to bed?” Donghyuk requested, bringing his arms up like a child asking to be cuddled. Junhoe acquiesced, effortlessly carrying his lover with ease, settling him into the warm covers. “I love you so much, Junhoe.” Donghyuk professed, even though he was already flitting into his sleep.

“Love you too, babe.” Junhoe whispered, planting a warm kiss on Donghyuk’s forehead before leaving his lover on the bed, so he could go wash up.

~~~~~

Surprisingly, it was Junhoe who mooted the idea to have the dinner. Donghyuk tried hard to keep a straight face when Junhoe mentioned that they should probably ask Jiwon along, but he had to call Yunhyeong almost immediately and tell him about this sudden turn of events.

“He really did?” Yunhyeong muttered with the same surprise Donghyuk had felt just minutes ago. He could even imagine Yunhyeong’s face; eyes widened and lips circled to a perfect pout.

“Yeah. I had to pinch myself before I was even able to make this call. My hands are still shaking.” Donghyuk admitted, looking back, just in case Junhoe decided to come out of the bathroom and say he changed his mind.

“Well, he did meet Jiwon a few days after that Halloween party last week.” Yunhyeong divulged.

“He did?” It was Donghyuk’s eyes that widened now. On the heels of Junhoe holding a dinner with all his friends, including the ones who should no longer be, well, that was just as equally un-Junhoe. “When? And how come he didn’t tell me?” He questioned now, filled with suspicions. He had been trying to keep that image of Jiwon fondling Junhoe out of his head for awhile now and his mind began to wander as it always did. Yunhyeong always said that it was pointless to try and tell Donghyuk about how worst things could be, because Donghyuk was already good at thinking it when it came to his own experiences.

“Jiwon mentioned it to me just yesterday. He said Junhoe asked him out for coffee and they talked. But he did not say anything further than that they managed to sort things out.” Yunhyeong quickly said, as if he already knew where Donghyuk’s train of thought was going.

“Hmm.” Donghyuk replied tersely, glancing back at the bathroom door, starting to feel afraid once more. He hated that feeling. That feeling of things caving into him and shattering the happiness he thought he finally found for himself. He heard the bathroom door slide open and quickly told Yunhyeong they had to continue the conversation later.

“Babe?” Junhoe called him from the bedroom.

“Yes, I’ll be right there.” Donghyuk called back, trying to keep himself calm, although his heart had begun pulsating with anxiety and tears already brimming in his eyes. Junhoe must have caught the thick of emotions in his voice. He was traipsing out of the room, eyes following Donghyuk just as his lover walked into the studio to escape his observation.

“Babe. I’m here.” Junhoe stated. Donghyuk had not answered. He simply could not. “Donghyuk?” Junhoe called in alarm as he walked briskly, catching Donghyuk by the shoulders. Donghyuk started to sputter and by the time Junhoe turned him, locking him into salient arms, Donghyuk was muffling tears into Junhoe’s chest. “Hey, hey…I’m here, babe. What’s happened?” Donghyuk shook his head, only willing himself to spill tears. Tears that were warm and made his eyes as well as heart ache because he was better than anyone else at this; thinking the worst.

Junhoe remained quiet, holding Donghyuk tightly, whispering words which promised nothing but love and comfort.

“I’m sorry.” Donghyuk whispered when he was done. It was probably about half an hour of just tears.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Junhoe protested tenderly, cupping Donghyuk’s chin in one palm, fingers wiping the tears which had tracked those cheeks, smiling warmly in assurance.

“You probably have no use for me now.” Donghyuk surmised, not daring to look into Junhoe’s eyes. “I don’t deserve someone like you.” He continued, sniffling.

“Ya~Kim Donghyuk.” Junhoe intoned firmly, not angry just frustrated probably. He pulled Donghyuk’s chin up so that Donghyuk would finally look at him, into his eyes which had nothing but all the love and tenderness in the world, just for the one he truly loves. “What is with this sudden emotional outburst? Did I do something wrong?” Junhoe asked, his arms encircling Donghyuk’s shoulder.

“I’m just…” Donghyuk trailed, not certain at all what he was going to say because Junhoe was never angry with him. Never and it puzzled him.

“Is it because I asked you to invite Jiwon for the dinner?” Junhoe guessed and something in Donghyuk’s face must have shifted because Junhoe’s smiled curved even warmer. “Ya- _pabo_. This was meant to be a surprise but I met Jiwon last week. I had to talk things out.”

“What things?” Donghyuk asked, pouting unhappily once again, thinking of all the possibilities of Junhoe leaving him for someone else.

“Why I was unhappy he still hovered around you and the kind of behaviour I’d expect once we are married.” Junhoe explained. Donghyuk blinked, his gaze finally centred on Junhoe, trying to absorb the last four words in that statement.

“M…m…married?” Donghyuk stuttered, eyes widened in disbelief. Junhoe had walked off asking Donghyuk to wait there for him. He returned moments later, bearing a palm sized, velvet box with a glittery gold surface in his hand.

“Yes, married.” Junhoe repeated, this time kneeling down before Donghyuk, opening the box and holding it up in Donghyuk’s direction. A ring had been placed on the satin bed inside the box. It was a silver band inlaid with a circlet of tiny diamonds which glittered on Donghyuk’s face under the lights. “Will you marry me, Kim Donghyuk?” Junhoe had asked, biting his lips expectantly.

“Junhoe…” Donghyuk whispered, completely breathless by this sudden proposal which had seemingly happened out of nowhere.

“I would have done it in front of all your friends during that dinner we plan to hold, but I don’t want you to suffer another day of thinking things would never work out between us, when I already know for certain, that all I want in life is to be with you and nobody else.” Junhoe professed with conviction. “So say yes to me now, or later, or whenever you feel it’s convenient for you.” Junhoe quickly added. Donghyuk knew he was going to cry again so he cupped his hands over his face, holding back a ragged sob, his teary eyes peeking at Junhoe’s upturned, hopeful face turning blurry swiftly as he failed to hold back the emotions now running amok in his heart.

He felt bad that he had ever doubted Junhoe, that he could think Junhoe would ever leave him. He burst into tears once more, but this time there was joy embalmed within it and he managed a muffled ‘Yes!’ before Junhoe took the ring and reverently sheathed it into his finger.

A few days later, they were both enjoying dinner with their friends and Donghyuk proudly showed off the ring which glinted so brilliantly under the lights, his dimples had never been cut deeper into his cheeks, his smile brighter even than the diamonds on his ring. They ate, drank and made merry, discussing plans about the wedding.

Somewhere during a slight lull in the excitement and bustle of conversation, Donghyuk turned to his lover, realising that Junhoe had leaned back gazing at him transfixed with wonder, a gummy smile carved across his lips.

“ _Wae_?” Donghyuk asked, running a hand over Junhoe’s thigh gently, from under the table. Junhoe shook his head.

“Nothing.” Junhoe stated, cupping that same hand on his thigh with his own reassuringly.

“Tell me.” Donghyuk insisted, moving closer to Junhoe, taking in his bare, handsome face and his tousled hair with eyes that sparkled with love. Junhoe returned the gaze with his own, appraising Donghyuk; his hair tied back, the headband, the glasses sliding down his aquiline nose and those beautifully shaped lips he could never get enough of.

“I adore you, Kim Donghyuk. I cannot wait to see you walk down that aisle towards me and have your surname changed to mine.” Junhoe whispered into his ear. Donghyuk chuckled.

“I never said I would adopt your surname.” Donghyuk teased, pecking Junhoe’s cheek with his lip as he sat back.

“Doesn’t matter to me if you wouldn’t.” Junhoe rumbled in amusement, basking in that mischievous sparkle in Donghyuk’s eyes. “I’d love you just the same.” Donghyuk laughed, pretending to hit him on the chest and Junhoe caught his hand there, kissing on the ring he had chosen with so much care for this special person in his life.

**END**


End file.
